Zwei Kleine Italiener
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Cheery song with wistful meaning. [May contain GerIta and SpaMano] !AU Oneshot


The sun was only rising, warming a cool and damp ground, when these two were already walking on a stone filled road to a train station. They walked beside each other, other taking happily his steps and humming a sweet tune and another was walking like normal humans did - calmly and without a word. Almost no one was walking on the road, only few elderly morning persons who greeted them with polite smiles and continued this almost endless road to their destinations. Both of them were brothers to each other and were part of the Vargas' family, which was well-known in Rome, but still they lived most of their life in Naples with their grandfather and their parents were in Rome sorting out problems because times changed from peaceful to chaotic. They were content like that, living a life with their grandfather without worries, but soon troublesome news came from Rome and their grandfather had to leave them. He said that he was going to find his child in Rome and promised to be back soon, but week after week, he disappeared too. The brothers were left alone, no apologetic letters, no money and no relatives, meaning they were sent to the streets and the house had to be sold. Heritage didn't help them anymore, but they didn't just stand there and cry about it, they went to Rome to find their parents and grandfather. Many persons in Naples said that it was an accident and their parents just disappeared somewhere, but other said it was because their name and those who said it, tried to assure them that it was a crime. Older one acted like he didn't even hear those words and only waved his hand to silence them, deciding to go to Rome with his brother. Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas still ended up in a town named Latina and they had a messy conversation with the owner of a one house that was close by the sea and the city and when they explained their situation, they got a place to live till they would have enough money to journey to Rome. One time they had a chance to write a letter to Rome, but big disappoint came along the letter from Rome. No one didn't even want to remember what happened to Vargas family few years back and the writer of the letter didn't even care about their situation. They were back to their starting point, they were still in Latina and they decided to get enough money to travel on a train to Naples, hoping to get there an improvement to their lives.

The town was starting to appear behind the vast landscape and there were now more people walking on the road. Many others were dressed in clean and well made clothes, but brothers walked in simple clothing that was getting dirty from the work on the fields. No one didn't even bat an eye when they saw those two walking, almost everyone was accustomed to their habit to go to the train station in the mornings. People only was readying themselves for a new day, soft scent of bread was in the air and fresh salted fish was ready to sell. Few women were gently putting colorful flowers out of dark shops to welcome customers and they gave a few small waves to Feliciano, making him smile more and he complimented the girls with beautiful Italian words. Lovino let his brother be like he wanted to be, because he didn't see himself to outlaw such acts, he knew his brother wouldn't break someone's heart and only sometimes when things got out of hand, he would drag him out of the street from his sleeve to get Feliciano into his senses. Latina had many good places to eat and Feliciano can get easily distracted, but both of them had to agree how beautiful it looked even if they were in chaotic times. Structures were different from each other and almost every resident of those houses had decorated it with beautiful flowers, giving a personal picture about the owner of the house. The brothers were hoping to live in a peaceful house in Naples one day, surrounded by friends and family, but now they could only walk to a train station, reminding them about this dream when they saw a train that came from Rome to Naples. Their income has been slowing day constantly, because the head of the family was sick and doctors demanded them to pay too much for a simple medicine, so this was the only way to dream about Naples.

The train station was full of people even though the sun has been only a few hours up, but a night train from the North Italy was stopping in Latina and people got a few minutes to take a walk and wake up properly. At the same time the train was prepared to journey to Naples and brothers walked into the train station, they looked at the train like it was still a foreign object to them. Feliciano had also calmed down and only muttered silently some words. No one questioned them, because from a normal resident to a train engineer knew them, even if the idea of coming every day just to see a train was insane. For some people traveling to the south was simply an experience, but for them a journey to south was a chance to start their life again and there was a small hope to find their grandfather there. They leaned on a wall, looking at the train and people around it, listening how voices melted into an unclear melody.

''Out of the way! You mister, move away!'' A man shouts at another man that was in front of him and shouting didn't make him budge at all. Antonio pulled Ludwig out of the way and when the man carried on he let go of Ludwig's sleeve.

''What was that?'' Ludwig asked, looking how Antonio moved gracefully in the middle mass that someone would have called people and he followed after him.

''I thought you would understand... Didn't you study Italian?'' Antonio asked and looked at Ludwig, who was looking around, a hint of uncertainty showing off his face.

''I didn't study, I only learned a few phrases, that's all.'' He answered and put a suitcase near his feet, leaning on a wall.

''Well done, you had better hope that the meeting isn't held in Italian.'' Antonio said, sat on a bench and also dropped his suitcase near his feet.

''You might be right... Did the train leave in fifteen minutes or five?'' Ludwig looked still around the station, looking at people who were dressed in fine clothing and already eager to leave this station.

''You know that train leaves in seven minutes.'' Antonio said, smiling a little bit and raised his head to look at Ludwig whose face was now serious from concentration. ''What are you going to do after the meeting? Are you going to stay in Naples for a while or?'' He woke Ludwig out of his dream with his question and Ludwig shook his head in a negative manner.

''I'll go back to Germany.'' He answered and threw his gaze back at people. Antonio gave a small knowing smirk and he was sure what Ludwig was looking for.

''Are you trying to find them?'' He asked and Ludwig only gave a remorse look at his own feet. ''Only to confirm that what you said is true.''

''They are over there... At least that is what I remember.'' Antonio rose his hand and waved it in the direction where the brother were.

Ludwig looked at them and saw how hard it was to spot them from a crowd even though they stood near the wall and their clothes was completely different from other's. It was like they hide behind the crowd unintentionally or they really were hiding.

''Everyone knows them here, but at the same time they're inconspicuous.'' Antonio was now almost expressionless, looking at passing people's feet and felt uneasy because of a subject.

''Why nobody won't help them?'' Ludwig looked at Antonio's back and waited him to wake up from his thoughts.

''They don't accept any help, it seems that other one doesn't trust strangers that well.'' Antonio clenched his jaw and now was serious, no hint of recent happiness in him anymore.

''What about the other one?'' Ludwig gave a look at the brothers who from time to time disappeared behind taller people and he wanted to push these people aside.

''I have traveled dozens of times through this station and he also declines if I even try to give them a single coin.'' Antonio rose his eyes to look up higher and Ludwig stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. ''I heard from locals that they only want to travel to Naples and live there.'' He smiled and continued. ''For many it sounds like a big and pointless dream, but for them it's the biggest and most impossible dream to achieve.'' Antonio said, now moving his eyes to look at the train station's clock and sinked in his thoughts.

Ludwig was also in his thoughts, trying to find those two with his gaze again and at the same time he was between two decisions, should he do it or not.

''I'm going to buy them train tickets.'' He finally said and already leaving his spot, but Antonio stopped him with his words. ''You are going for nothing...'' Ludwig looked at him like he had just said something offensive towards him.

''What are you talking about? I can at least try.'' He said in a serious manner, trying to find a way to avoid Antonio's words and truth.

''I have also tried different ways to help them, but for nothing... Our train is leaving in a minute, so do what you want. You can be left here or come with me to Naples, it's your decision.'' He answered, stood up and picked up his suitcase. ''Decide wisely.'' He patted on Ludwig's shoulder to get him move and decide, then leaving him for the train.

Ludwig knew he wouldn't get another chance to move forward in his career if he didn't succeed on this meeting, but at the same time, this could be his last change to see those two and maybe he'll never even get to travel here again.

''All aboard! The train is leaving now!'' A voice got Ludwig out of his thoughts and made him see how there was no other way, so he picked up his suitcase and went after Antonio.

Brothers looked at the slowly moving train, it was leaving them behind to deliver its passengers to Naples. They left now desolated train station, going to a market, remembering that now was a start of a new day and a new chance to earn money.

''Lovino?'' Younger of the brothers asked to get other one's attention.

''What Feliciano?'' He also answered also asking and moved his head to look at his brother who was already looking back at him.

''Did you see that man? That same man who has been many times in the station, he was today with another man.'' Feliciano continued wearing his casual smile, even when his brother's face got dark with blend of different feelings.

''Of course I saw him... But now let's go and clean our family's name.'' Lovino said and both of them got out of the train station.

 **Notes**

I got this idea from a song... And I must say, I executed that idea badly in this story.

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

[Facts about Italia might be wrong, so don't trust my words]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
